


折叠床

by LuckyEgg



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Metal Gear References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyEgg/pseuds/LuckyEgg





	折叠床

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Futon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522203) by Small Bombs. 

他觉得呼吸困难，但是他不能把他的脸从枕头上挪开，至少等到这个结束，等到他重新找回他对声带的控制。

Raiden已经接受他在 zuo【和谐】 ai 中声音有点大的事实。但是这不意味这他喜欢这样，现在他更讨厌这样因为他们住在一个用该死的用草纸糊墙的公寓里。他暗地里嫉妒Sam，他总能轻易地压低音量，不费力的控制他的声音，把呻[hexie]吟转变成微妙的喘息，他当感觉很棒的时候只发出最轻的呼噜声。甚至当Raiden用牙齿紧紧咬住枕头像他的生命都依赖在它身上一样，他的邻居还是能先听到他的呻【和谐】吟，然后才是Sam的。

“嗯……！”

就当Raiden在想另一个男人能不能给他点时间让他呼吸一下空气，他感觉到一股熟悉又令人愉悦的热度传过他的神经，他的整个身体颤抖着。“那里，那里。。。”他急切地低吟着，把头探出枕头一小会，他知道Sam听到了因为他一直撞击着同一点，一次，两次，三次。Raiden把他的脸再次埋进枕头里，他的大腿开始颤抖，腹部的热度使越来越多的呻吟从他的喉咙里发出。越发紧的内壁使Sam也到达了高【和谐】潮的边缘，这样他就不会一个人先射，后【和谐】穴更深的插[hexie]入告诉他这起作用了。他的膝盖和腿开始发软，但是他绝不放松在Sam的抽[hexie]插下，因为如果他躺平在床垫上，他知道他肯定会在他们结束前昏过去。

而且上次发生时这一点也不性感。

就当他开始想为什么他总是让Sam在他上面，Raiden感受到他的手指环绕上他的 yin【和谐】 jin揉捏着。他没有反抗，因为把这个时间拖得越长，只会增加第二天来自邻居的抱怨。一分钟后，他呜咽着释放在Sam手里，一声熟悉又深沉的咆哮从他后面传来，一股无形的温热的液体冲进他的身体。然后，一个身躯“嘭”得倒在他右边。Raiden深吸了一口新鲜空气，双腿放松，趴在床上，筋疲力尽。

“那么….你觉得他们多久会让我们搬出去？”等他的大脑终于清醒的时候他问道，Sam挑起眉毛。

“我不明白他们为什么要把我们赶出去——我觉得我们已经够小声的了。”

Raiden拍了一下床垫。“床肯定不是。”

“Oh…”他说，然后耸了下肩。“额，是你不想要买折叠床。”

“我说过了，不是我不想要….我只是怀疑在这里他们真的卖这个吗。而且我们根本买不起，我们的钱全用来付房租了。”

“折叠床并不贵，我想，但是我承认在这座城市很难找。”

Sam的手指再一次玩弄着他的头发。这示意这放松，他打了个哈欠。“我们已经很幸运了，这个地方还有床….虽然它很小。”

“小并不是总是件坏事。”

“你在开玩笑吗？我每天都担心我会从地板上醒过来。”

“我让你睡在这边，记得吗？”

“是啊，但是我怕我把你和墙都压扁了。”

Raiden笑了，Sam也是。“我喜欢小一点，它能让我做这个。”

Raiden翻了个身，无力抱怨，Sam的手臂从他身下滑过。Raiden被从后面整个抱住，感受巴西人的呼吸在他的后脑，鼻子埋在他的头发里。这是一个他已经习惯了的姿势——也是唯一一个他们的肢体都能放在床上的姿势。

但是这也是个危险的姿势，Raiden意识到当他感到Sam裸[hexie]露的胸膛贴着他的后背时，他的睡意消失了。

“嗯…这样…不错，我猜。”

Raiden觉得他把他的紧张很好得隐藏起来了，但是Sam带着疑问的口舌证明他错了：“嗯？你不喜欢吗？”

Raiden稍稍向上移了移，感觉到男人的腹部贴着他的后背。

然后他感觉到了一些其他东西…

“不…我不是不喜欢…不”

“…?Oh.”

该死的。

“这是不是意味着你准备好来第二发了？”

咒骂了他的xing【和谐】yu，Raiden只是烦躁地嘟囔了一下，他能感受到Sam脸上的微笑，他的手已经从滑到了腹部，然后是更下面的地方。

再次回到了枕头里。

第二天早上，他们被带着来自邻居的抱怨的女房东叫醒了。“请试着不要一直在床上蹦来蹦去，至少晚上不要。”她傻笑着对他们眨了眨眼。

Sam暗笑着，提议他们一个买个折叠床。

Raiden脸红到耳朵根，提议他们应该离开这个地方。


End file.
